halofandomcom-20200222-history
Heretics (Faction)
Looking for The Heretic, the machinima series, or The Heretic, the Halo 2 level? .]] The Heretics were a faction of Sangheili and Unggoy who broke away from the Covenant after the Battle of Installation 04 and are not to be confused with the Covenant Separatists. Origins Originally they were a Covenant artifact retrieval team attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice, the faction of Grunts and Elites now dubbed "Heretics" led by Sesa 'Refumee were investigating a Gas Mine on the planet Threshold when the UNSC Pillar of Autumn crashed on Installation 04. When the Master Chief destroyed the Installation, the team was spared from death. s in battle.]] A few days later, the Monitor of Installation 04, 343 Guilty Spark, was retrieved by the Heretics after being found floating adrift in the wreckage of Installation 04. He promptly took command of the Sentinels running the facility and began informing the artifact retrieval team of the true purpose of the Halo Rings, destroying their faith in their promised "Great Journey." Disillusioned with the lies of the Prophets and their Great Journey, Sesa 'Refumee initiated an open rebellion against the Prophet leadership and the basis of the Covenant religion. He sent holographic recordings to other Elites hoping to open their eyes as well. In the meantime, he strengthened the defenses of the Gas Mine, fortifying it with Plasma Cannons and a large compliment of Banshee fighter craft in anticipation of the Covenant retribution for heresy. He also had at least one Seraph fighter, as seen in the first docking bay and again in the same docking bay during the final fight between him and the Arbiter. It is unclear how many more Elites Sesa 'Refumee was able to sway to his cause, but his significant military force and strong words attracted the attention of the High Prophets, who decided to put the "Heretics" down with two other former commanders of the Fleet of Particular Justice: the disgraced Arbiter and SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadumee. Whilst inhabiting the mine, the Heretics discovered that the facility had a secondary purpose of being a Flood Research Facility as part of the Forerunner's attempt to find a way to kill the Flood. The Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadumee arrived at the facility with three Phantoms full of Special Ops Elites and Special Ops Grunts, fighting through a large contingent of Sangheili and Unggoy whilst chasing 'Refumee throughout the facility. Whether by accident or design, the Heretics released the Flood upon themselves shortly before or during the Arbiter's arrival - creating a deadly triangle of conflict as all sides attempted to destroy the others. Despite heavy resistance from the Heretics and the Flood, the Arbiter was able to neutralize Sesa 'Refumee and destroy the gas mine completely by severing the support cables maintaining the facility's position. This was a crippling blow to the Heretics as a faction. It is possible that some survived though, as Halo 2 Multiplayer maps state the Heretics operated a base on Basis as well. In addition, it is not unfeasible that some of the remnants joined the Elites during the Great Schism. Appearance .]] Having abandoned the inclusive culture and ideals of the Covenant entirely, Sesa 'Refumee decided to carry a new banner for his troops: the beige and gold colors of the original Sangheili homeworld. The Elites and Grunts donned new armor of these colors as well as outfittings to help them survive in the Hydrogen atmosphere of the Threshold Gas Mine. The armor, although protective, appears to be much more ornate and ceremonial than the Covenant standard issue armor, although the armor also may be re-painted and stripped down from the original Covenant armor. Apart from their different armor and banner, the Heretics do not even use the standard Covenant Weapons. The Elites are equipped with Carbines, Sentinel Beams and Energy Swords, instead of Plasma Rifles (Sesa 'Refumee not included), and the Grunts are equipped with Needlers instead of the "crap" Plasma Pistols they were given by the Loyalists. The Heretics also changed the appearance of their vehicles: the Heretic Banshees and Seraph had much of their external plating ripped off, revealing the Forerunner based workings within. They were also repainted to bear the colors of the Heretics and the Sangheili world. Heretics only appear in two levels, The Arbiter and The Oracle. There are 1-2 Heretic Banshees on Halo 2's last level The Great Journey. You can find them at the bottom of the cliff near the Scarab through a glitch. Members Heretic Grunts .]] Heretic Grunts wield Needlers, Fuel Rod Cannons, and they can also man Plasma Cannons. They have never been seen using Plasma Pistols, the weapon more commonly used by their regular, non-Heretic counterparts, although a fair amount of Plasma Pistols are scattered throughout their base of operations. The most common weapon used by them is the Needler. They are also not as suicidally stupid as their Covenant counterparts, and they never panic or run away (despite that, they still could say He dead? Me run!, when Heretic Elite is killed). They are also noticeably tougher and harder to melee due to their reduced armored re-breathers. Their masks do not cover their entire mouths as those of Covenant Grunts do. Heretic Elites .]] Heretic Elites seem to use either Covenant Carbines or Sentinel Beams and occasionally the Energy Sword. This probably means they use reloadable weapons instead of making multiple weapons. Apart from the Heretic Leader himself, they never use the Plasma Rifles wielded more often by their regular counterparts, although if you board a Banshee piloted by one, the pilot will be wielding one. Heretic Elites have three ranks. Brown Elites are the equivalent of a loyalist Minor Domo and the gold is the equivalent of a Loyalist Major Domo. The red armor is only worn by the Heretic leader. They use what they steal when they defect, or they utilize what they find and scavenge. Quotes *"Any word on our missing brothers?" **"Still nothing. Given what we have learned, I fear they are lost." **"Surely the Oracle will protect us..." **"Perhaps. But his Sentinels are too few. Better we protect ourselves!" -Two Heretic Elites in conversation on level The Arbiter. *"Our lives for the truth, the truth and the Covenant! -Heretic Elite, level The Oracle. *"The Oracle must be saved!" - Heretic Elite, level The Oracle. *"Open your eyes!" - Heretic Elite When fighting the Covenant. *"You, Arbiter!" - Heretic Elite taunting the Arbiter. *"Curse you, Arbiter!" - Heretic Elite. *"Wretched Arbiter, you are a traitor of your race!" - Heretic Elite. *"They sent the Arbiter!" - Heretic Elite. *"Where are your Prophets now?" - Heretic Elite taunting the Covenant. *"The Arbiter is here!" - Heretic Elite. *"Always hated you, Elites!" - Heretic Grunt *"Come here, Arbiter!" - Heretic Grunt. *"Scared, Arbiter?" - Heretic Grunt. *"The Will of the Prophets!" - Heretic Grunt, when see the Arbiter. *"Me hear that!" - Heretic Grunt, In response to a Grunt loyal to the Covenant taunting. *"Sobbing" - in response to a Heretic Elite dying. Trivia *The later Breakaway Covenant faction, the Separatists, are also referred to as Heretics. *It is possible that the Heretic armor was designed for the Gas Mine mission. However, it is also possible that the Heretics discovered some sort of Forerunner armor. *Oddly enough, Heretic Elites will sometimes say "By the Rings...". This is unusual in that they have lost all faith in the Halos yet they use the saying when surprised or scared, most likely out of habit. *The Heretics wield Carbines, Sentinel Beams, Needlers, Plasma Rifles, and Energy Swords. *Heretics only appear in Halo 2 in only 2 levels, The Arbiter and The Oracle. *The Heretic Grunts do not run from a fight even though their superiors are dead. There is possibly a connection between this and the later remark made by a Marine in Halo 3, "These Grunts ain't no slouches either." Perhaps a similar gas or drug was used on these Grunts. *There are only two races within the Heretics. *Originally the Heretics were going to be made up of only Hunters. *The heretics do not belive in forerunner gods like the sep's could possibly.